Tragic love story
by XxBloodyredrosexX
Summary: AH: Bella's boyfriend, Edward, takes her out on a special date, he plans something that she will never forget. While driving down the road, the unexpected happens. This story is based on a true story.


A/N: Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

Tragic Love Story**

**Bella's Point Of View**

**

* * *

I** was brushing my hair with a smile curved on my lips. Edward asked me on a date tonight. We have been dating for over a year, now. And it has been the best year of my life. He told me to wear something sporty, because we were going for a ride in his motorcycle near the beach (we always did that on Sundays), then he had a surprise for me. I groaned mentally. I really didn't like surprises, and knowing Edward, it was something big. I heard the door bell downstairs and I looked at my bedroom door. I looked at myself in the mirror again, checking if I had everything in order. I grinned in approval and opened my door as Charlie announced that Edward was here. I walked down the stairs, watching my steps as I did so. I walked to the door and there was Edward, with his crooked grin. I kissed his cheek as I got to him.

"You two be careful." Charlie warned.

"We will, dad." I assured as I kissed his cheek and Edward and I walked got on the motorcycle and I got on, too. I leaned against him, breathing in his sweet scent. He handed me the helmet. But this wasn't the helmet I usually wore, it was his. I stared at him in confusion.

"Where's my helmet?" I asked, "This one's yours."

"Alice used the motorcycle yesterday and left yours on a shelf in the garage. I forgot it was there. I realized I left it when I got here." He explained. I pushed the helmet back to him.

"You put it on. I'll be fine. You drive this slow, anyway."

"It doesn't matter, put it on." He argued, getting impatient because of my stubbornness.

"I'll be fine." I assured. "The drive to the beach is not far from here, anyway." He looked unsure. I rolled my eyes and put the helmet on his head.

"Drive." I said. I heard him sigh and started the motorcycle.

"You're such a stubborn girl," he said playfully. I laughed and stuck my tongue at him.

Once he began to drive, the wind hit me on the face and his smell, too. I relaxed, and sighed contently. The road was not deserted but it wasn't busy either.

After a while, I felt Edward shift, I leaned back, because I thought he might be uncomfortable. I spared a glance at him and saw him paler that usual. That alarmed me.

"What's wrong?" I had to shout because of the wind. He shook his head. I noticed the wind hitting me on my face pretty hard. We were passing the cars way to fast.

"Edward, slow down!" I shouted. He shook his head.

"This is fun!" I heard him shout.

"Of course it's not! I'm scared slow down!" I argued.

"Tell me that you love me," I heard him say. My eyebrows furrowed.

Why was he asking this at a time like this?

"You know I love you, now slow down, Edward!" My grip on his waist tightened. I felt my hands shaking.

"Give me a hug, Bella." He said. I tighten my grip more. I was praying he'd slow down.

Edward never drove like this!

"Can you take off this helmet? It bothers me." I heard his voice say. I was so damn confuse and scared. I was asking myself _why is he acting so calm!_ With shaky hands I took of his helmet.

"Put it on." He ordered.

"Edward for God sake's, _slow down!_" I begged while putting on the helmet with one hand.

"Thanks, love. I love you so much, Bella. Never forget that." His voice was heartbreaking.

"What...?" I trailed off, getting eye wide as he passed a red light.

I heard a car honk, and in that moment everything stopped as I saw a car driving straight to us. All I remember was pain and screams. Then, everything went black.

~-~-~-~-~

I heard voices. Familiar voices. They were far away, and so was a beeping sound.

_Can someone _please _turn it off?_

I grunt as I open my eyes and a bright light blind me.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Can someone please shut that damn thing off?" I asked annoyed.

"Bella? She's...She's awake!" announced one of those familiar voices. I opened my eyes again, wishing that the light had somehow vanished. I didn't have luck, it blinded me again, but I kept my eyes opened so they could adjust.

I turned my eyes towards the voice and was received by my mothers child-like eyes.

"Mom?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't talk, honey. Alice, honey, she's awake." My mother said. I swallowed, like I could. A pixie-like figure leaned against me.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice cried.

"Your awake, Bella," Came a male voice. I looked up to see Edward's father.

Edward...

Where was Edward? Was he okay?

"Where's Edward?" I asked in a whispered. They looked at me with a sad expression. Hesitating on speaking. I saw that Alice was shedding silent tears. Renee looked at me, with tearful eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart, Edward...passed away." She said softly. I stared at her.

Then comprehension slowly entered my brain.

"N-no t-that can't be true!" I sobbed. "Y-you're lying! Where is he?! I want to see him!"

Alice burst out crying in her father's chest. I shook my head in denial. He couldn't have died. He...he couldn't...

"Bella, you need to come down," Renee said softly.

"No! He can't be dead...He can't be dead...!" I chanted in sobs.

Why _him? _Why not_ me?_

"Who's going to tell her?" asked Alice, looking at Renee.

"T-tell me what?" I asked.

Renee stared back at me with teary eyes.

"Bella...Edward was...he was going to propose to you." she said.

She hugged me softly, as if she was afraid to break me. I started to sob loudly. My throat, and body begging for me to shut up, but I couldn't.

"Shush, honey, everything will be okay, everything will be okay." she assured in whispers.

But how can it? How can everything will be okay if the one thing you lived for died?

Not only did my whole body hurt, but now my heart as well.

* * *

A/N: I came with this after I read a little... story in a profile up somewhere here. It's up in mine, I think, too. I made it in an Twilight one-shot, with diffrent things of course. It's based on a true story, or so it says. Well, I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and please review! :)


End file.
